(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically setting the film sensitivity of the film to be used in a photographic camera, and more particularly, pertains to a camera auto sensing system for ISO speed for an exposure-controlling system suitable for a camera of the type which uses a film cartridge provided with a digital code pattern indicative of film information such as film-sensitivity or film speed.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices for automatically sensing the film-sensitivity of the film to be used in compliance with the film cartridge provided with a digital code pattern indicative of film information such as ISO (International Standard Organization) speed, number of exposures, etc., have been designed to perform purely electric processing through mathematical operation. Other prior art devices are designed to perform electro-mechanic processing by a combination of the opening and closing actions of the rear cover of a camera with the operative or inoperative state of an electromagnet. The former has the drawback that the circuitry is complicated and expensive, whereas the latter has the drawback that the interlocking mechanism between the rear cover and the operating member of the electromagnet becomes complicated.